


Plastic

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [23]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, SePTXCC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: The house feels a little empty.





	Plastic

Four giant garbage bags full of clothes, all lined up by the front door. Another bag full of lightweight things heading to the thrift store, and beside it, a box with a handful of books and knick-knacks, a couple of paper-wrapped mugs, a set of coasters Scott has always thought are ugly. It’s all just waiting to be taken away.

Most of the things are going straight to Goodwill, but Candice is coming to pick up the clothes. She’ll take care of selling them or donating them or… whatever happens to expensive designer clothes when they’re past their prime. Not for the first time, Scott wishes Mitch was around to take care of these things. He always took a sort of prideful glee in making some money back on his expensive purchases.

Nothing’s leaving that was really _special_ , at least not to Scott, but the house still feels a little empty and bare without it. Most of it came from Mitch’s room, but that doesn’t matter. The whole house feels a little empty, and Scott’s not sure how to fix that.

He’s not sure he can.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
